U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0181427 is directed to a system and method of creating a wireless mesh network with nodes arranged in network neighborhoods and configured for over-the-air communication with one another. The network infrastructure is characterized by a communications architecture where a computer is configured with a transport protocol, a network protocol, a media access control protocol, and a first physical link layer, while a network node is configured with the network protocol, the media access control protocol, the first physical link layer, a channel access control protocol and a second physical link layer. Data is sent over a series of short hops and intermediate nodes in order to be carried over large distances. Only one node needs to be physically wired into a network connection, such as a DSL internet model. This configuration allows for a cloud of connectivity to be established and provides increased bandwidth necessary to transmit multimedia content.
However, such a system and other conventional systems are not configured to transmit and/or distribute electrical power wirelessly from one or more source nodes (e.g., energy harvesting devices, energy generating devices) to one or more destination nodes (e.g. energy draining devices, loads) in order for the destination node(s) and/or devices located at the destination node(s) to be powered and/or charged. Further, conventional systems are not configured to allocate and transmit electrical power wirelessly in a wireless energy network having incoming and outgoing source nodes and destination nodes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of allocating and distributing electrical power between devices via a wireless mesh energy network.